wrestling_jatfandomcom-20200216-history
Vince McMahon
|birth_place=Pinehurst, North Carolina, U.S. |death_date= |death_place= |resides= |billed=Greenwich, Connecticut |spouses=Linda McMahon (m. 1966) |partners= |trainer= |debut=1969 |retired=2010 }} Vincent Kennedy "Vince" McMahon (born August 24, 1945) is an American professional wrestling promoter, former announcer, commentator, film producer, actor, and retired professional wrestler. He currently works as the on-screen WWE Chairman and CEO a role he legitimately held until late February 2015. McMahon plays an on-screen character known by the ring name Mr. McMahon, based on his real life persona. He is a two-time world champion, having won the WWF Championship in 1999 and ECW World Championship in 2007. He was also the winner of the 1999 Royal Rumble. He headlined multiple pay-per-view events from 1999 to 2000 and participated in the main event of WrestleMania 2000, as a cornerman for The Rock. He is married to Linda McMahon, with whom he ran WWE from its establishment in 1980 until she resigned as the CEO in September 2009. Professional wrestling career Feud with Roman Reigns (2015–present) McMahon returned on the December 14, 2015 episode of Raw as a heel by confronting Roman Reigns over his attack on Triple H at TLC: Tables, Ladders and Chairs that left him in hospital, but instead granted Sheamus a match for the WWE World Heavyweight Championship. He then added a stipulation that should Reigns fail to retain the championship, he would be fired. Later that night, during the title match between Reigns and Sheamus, McMahon interfered and distracted the referee on Sheamus' behalf, but was hit with a Superman Punch by Reigns, allowing him to pin Sheamus to win the WWE World Heavyweight Championship, and thus was not fired. McMahon returned on the December 28 episode of Raw, and, after a confrontation with Roman Reigns, McMahon was arrested and booked for assaulting an NYPD officer and resisting arrest. He posted bail and returned to the show later that night, announcing that Reigns was scheduled to defend the WWE World Heavyweight Championship against Sheamus on the January 4 episode of Raw, and that he would serve as the special guest referee. During the title match, McMahon attempted to "screw" Reigns in losing his title by refusing to make the three count on Sheamus and instead fast count on Reigns which he continues to kick out from, but McMahon ended up getting knocked out by Reigns alongside corrupt referee Scott Armstrong, allowing Reigns to pin Sheamus with another official referee making the three count to retain the WWE World Heavyweight Championship. With his plan failed, McMahon retaliated by announcing after the match that Reigns would defend his title at the Royal Rumble against 29 other men in the Royal Rumble match. In Wrestling *'Nicknames' **'"The Boss"' **'"The Chairman"' **"The Genetic Jackhammer" **"The Higher Power" **'"Vinnie Mac"' *'Stables' **The Corporation **The Corporate Ministry **The McMahon-Helmsley Faction *'Wrestlers managed' **Brock Lesnar **John Cena **Mankind **The Rock **Shane McMahon **Sheamus **The Spirit Squad **Stephanie McMahon **Triple H **Umaga **Wade Barrett *'Entrance themes' **'"No Chance in Hell"' performed by Peter Bursuker and composed by Jim Johnston (1999–present) Category:The Authority